ISpider
by Spidey108
Summary: After the break-in a few weeks after Peter got bit, the Parker's decided to move out of New York and into Seattle where Peter somehow got involved in making a Web show called ICarly. Will he be able to keep up with helping with the shows? Will he ever find out how to use his powers? Rated T for now and pairing unknown.


_**Chapter 01: I Make New Friends**_

"Peter!" An elderly woman with white hair called as she was opening boxes in an apartment while an elderly man with grayish hair pulled into a ponytail was doing the same. "You're going to be late!"

"Sorry!" Peter Parker, a brunette thirteen year old teenager came down wearing a brown coat. "I was getting off the phone with Harry."

Although he didn't see why he should start school on a Friday when he will just be out for another two days, but he didn't voice it.

"He still bummed about us moving?" The elderly man asked as Peter gave a smile.

"A little, Uncle Ben." Peter said to him rubbing his head. "But we're still keeping in touch."

"That's good sport." Ben Parker gave him a hug. "Now have a great day at your new school, I'll be helping May here with unpacking."

Peter gave a smile.

This was it.

No one here in Seattle knew him as Puny Parker.

No Flash Thompson.

No Kenny Kong.

He has a fresh start.

Then Peter looked at his hands as he remember the spider bite from Oscorp.

Normally he wouldn't be worked up on a small bite.

But this bite.

It gave him powers.

These powers were kept a secret from his Aunt and Uncle and he made some money for them in showbiz.

In those shows, he called himself Spider-Man an acrobat who could shoot webs thanks to an invention of his called web shooters.

He was planning to do another show but he got in trouble at home for not showing to school one day due to wanting to make more money as Spider-Man.

That in turn had him grounded when a man broke into their house about to shoot his Uncle Ben in the middle of a burglary.

He didn't have time to think when the man shot the gun.

Peter reacted by tackling Uncle Ben to the ground, causing the bullet to hit the wall and he kicked the stool for one of their chairs, causing it to hit the man, knocking him over.

When the man was knocked over, he hit his head knocking him out.

Peter shuddered to think of what could've happened if he wasn't home that night.

What made it worse was the fact that he knew the robber.

It was a man he could've stopped from robbing someone at his show a week before the incident leaving some guilt inside.

And that break-in was what convinced his Aunt and Uncle to move out of New York and they managed to find a cheap apartment in Seattle.

"Alright, bye Uncle Ben." Peter said before grabbing the lunch that May Parker handed him as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you, pretty lady!"

"Make some friends." Aunt May said as Peter closed the doors and began running.

A month ago, he would barely be able to run half a block without panting.

Now he can go 20 MPH without breaking a sweat.

And he can lift a car... Although he can't move fast doing that.

"Come on, Parker." Peter muttered as he ran. "It's a new start-."

Blinking, Peter came to a stop as he realized one small thing.

He didn't know where the school was.

"Great, now the Parker Luck is showing." Peter muttered.

It took some asking around, but Peter finally managed to get to his new school.

Ridgeway Junior High.

"Here you go." Peter muttered as he entered it.

The first thing he saw was a blonde haired girl wearing an orange vest over a black shirt, having a kid up against a wall.

'_Not even two seconds and I see something like this happening._' Peter thought shaking his head as he heard some words.

"Say you're sorry." The girl said as the kid panicked.

"I'm sorry."

"And what are you sorry for?"

"For saying you're aggressive."

"That's what this is about?" Peter muttered shaking his head as a brunette girl wearing a green over shirt walked in and stopped next to him seeing the scene as she sighed.

"And what am I, again?" The girl continued as the brunette rolled her eyes and walked towards them.

"Pretty and sweet."

"Thank you." The girl smirked not seeing the brunette. "Now the next time-."

She was cut off by the brunette pulling her hair away from the kid.

"Ow, hair, hair, hair!" The blonde said as they went out of sight.

"Alright then." Peter muttered at the weird scene as he walked towards the Principal's Office to get his locker and his schedule.

After walking down a few hallways, Peter finally found the office as he heard what sounded like laughter, confusing him before he knocked.

The laughter changed to a cough before a voice called out. "Come in."

Peter opened the door to see an African American male in a suit behind the desk as he saw the name plate.

Principal Franklin.

"Ah you must be Peter Parker." Principal Franklin greeted as Peter gave a small grin. "Welcome to Ridgeway."

"Thank you, sir." Peter said politely before getting to the point so he wouldn't be late on his first day. "Can I get my locker and class schedule?"

"Ah yes, right here." Principal Franklin grabbed a slip of paper only for another paper to fall off the desk and land in front of Peter.

"I got it." Peter picked it up only to stare.

It had the head of an elderly woman on the body of a rhinoceros.

Now he had an idea what the laughter was about and he had a hard time trying not to bust out laughing.

A cough caused him to look up to see Principal Franklin holding out a slip of paper while having a hand out to get the one Peter had. "Trade?" He said and the tone of his voice told Peter he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Peter said as they traded papers and he saw his classes on the sheet as well as his locker number. "Thank you sir."

"Enjoy your time in Ridgeway." Principal Franklin said as Peter closed the doors and he swore he heard more laughter.

"Pretty easy going Principal." Peter said with a smile as he headed for his first class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

School passed by slowly for Peter, especially considering the same woman from the picture was one of his teachers and he had to work hard not to snicker as he kept imagining the scene.

It didn't work out to well and now he has to help judge a Talent Show on Saturday.

"I didn't even do anything." Peter complained as he walked into the apartment to see Lewbert, the doorman for the apartment they were staying in and he tried not to look at the disgusting wart on his face.

"Keep it down!" Lewbert shouted as he looked up from his magazine.

Peter just made a face and made as much noise as he could stomping up the stairs to hear Lewbert scream in annoyance. "Jeez, what crawled up his butt and died?"

Looking around and seeing no one watching, Peter smirked and jumped off the banister to the next floor, using his hands to grab the next banister and repeated until he was on his floor landing his hands on the wall keeping him there before he dropped off it and landed quietly on the ground in a small crouch.

"I love that spider." Peter remarked walking down the hallway in time to see a dark haired kid blue shirt with white stripes smacking a hand to his forehead.

"Stupid." The kid was berating himself. "A bomb is more discreet then I am."

With that the kid turned to see Peter and he froze.

"Uh how much did you see?"

"Honestly, I just walked up the stairs." Peter replied. "You alright?"

"I am." The kid said before looking closely at Peter. "Hey you're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah, Peter Parker." Peter held out his hand as the kid accepted the handshake.

"Freddie Benson." He introduced himself. "Welcome to Seattle."

"Thanks, it's different from New York." Peter replied as Freddie gave an 'ah'.

"I always wanted to go there." Freddie said his arms crossed. "What's it like?"

"Well the streets are a lot busier and there are more people." Peter answered thinking about it. "To me it's just the same as anywhere else that's home."

"That makes sense." Freddie said with a nod. "So hows Ridgeway doing for you?"

"Fine until I got busted for laughing."

"At what?"

"Well I saw a picture of Miss Briggs head on a rhinoceros and I wasn't expecting to see the same face in class so I wasn't prepared to stop myself from laughing." Peter said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah I know what you're talking about." Freddie said remembering the picture and who put them up. "You got detention?"

"That depends, is helping with Talent Show Auditions Detention?" Peter asked as Freddie gave a nod. "There you go."

"**WHA!**" A loud thud was heard from the other room. "Ooh."

Peter looked at the door in alarm before Freddie sighed. "That's normal."

"It is?" Peter asked as Freddie gave a nod. "Oh."

"Yeah." Freddie said before Peter looked at his watch.

"Well it was nice meeting you Freddie, but I need to head home before Aunt May sends out a search party." Peter joked as Freddie chuckled.

"Alright, later."

With that, Peter continued until he was at the end of the hallway in Apartment 8-H and used the key he had to open the door. "I'm home." He called out to see Uncle Ben reading the paper. "Where's Aunt May?"

"She's getting to know some of the neighbors." Uncle Ben replied to Peter. "How was school?"

"Great, I'm going to be helping with Talent Show Auditions tomorrow." Peter said not saying why that was.

"That sounds like fun." Uncle Ben said surprised by Peter doing that, but then again things were different for him lately. "It could help with making friends, speaking of which have you made any?"

"I think so, there's a kid my age on this floor named Freddie." Peter said taking his bag off and draping it across the back of a chair before sitting in it. "We spoke for a bit before I came home, so I think I made a friend."

"Good job, kiddo." Uncle Ben messed with Peter's hair.

"Uncle Ben." Peter complained although he had a smile before Aunt May walked in.

"Ah Peter, would you mind helping me with the Meatloaf?" Aunt May asked as Peter grinned.

"Pizza?"

Aunt May smirked. "Meatloaf."

Peter tried again. "Pizza?"

"Meatloaf."

"Pizza?" Peter persisted.

"Pizza." Aunt May gave in.

"Be right there." Peter called out as Uncle Ben knew what was coming next.

"Pizza that looks and tastes an awfully lot like Meatloaf."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Peter was just leaving his apartment in time to see Freddie with a cart full of tech. "Where's the lab?" Peter joked at seeing that.

"Hey Peter." Freddie greeted trying to wheel it down the stairs considering the hall elevator was out. "You mind giving me a hand?"

"Got it." Peter said as he easily helped Freddie.

Although he made it look like he was struggling so Freddie wouldn't suspect anything.

"So what's all this for?" Peter asked as they went down the steps.

"Oh Carly asked if I can bring my camera for the Talent Show Auditions." Freddie said to Peter as they made it down one flight of stairs. "She's also helping with judging the contestants."

"Alright." Peter said with a nod as they made it down a few more before they placed the cart on the ground.

"Thanks, Peter." Freddie said with a grateful nod.

"It's no problem-." Peter's eyes widened. "Is that a Three ship Camcorder with High Def and a Hypercardio Condenser Microphone?"

Freddie looked surprised. "You know cameras?"

Peter looked a little sheepish. "Well I only have a regular camera for the School Paper back at Midtown." He explained to Freddie. "I'm kind of a science nerd."

"Really?" Freddie asked with some disbelief. "No offense but you look more like a sports person."

Peter gave a shrug knowing the only reason he looked like this was because of the spider bite changing him. "Looks can be deceiving." He tried.

"I guess." Freddie said before giving a shrug. "So how much of the equipment do you know of?"

Peter gave a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were just finishing setting up in the Ridgeway Gym when the same brunette girl that Peter saw the other day entered on the phone.

"I told you the front doors would be locked." She said with a sigh. "You have to go through the blue doors in the back of the-." That was when she noticed all the tech. "Oh my God."

"Morning Carly." Freddie said with a grin as he held out his hands showing off all the tech they put up.

Peter saw how Freddie grinned and chuckled.

It was just like how he had a crush on Liz Allen back in Midtown.

"See you in a sec." Carly said hanging up. "Freddie-."

"What do you think of my equipment?" Freddie asked with a grin.

"I just asked to borrow your Video Camera, what is all this?" Carly asked before seeing Peter. "And who are you?"

Peter could tell she was more focused on the tech so he didn't say anything snide about how she asked who he was.

"Oh this is Peter, he moved in the same hall as us and he's helping with the judging." Freddie said to her before sliding forward as he began explaining some of the tech before grinning. "I also brought you juice and a bagel."

On seeing that, Peter did a face palm.

He was trying too hard.

"Hey, you invited the doof." The same blonde who was threatening the kid from the other day walked in.

"Sam." Carly said to her with a resigned tone.

Freddie's face filled up with annoyance. "Aw-Man, I didn't know that was going to be here."

"She, I'm a she Freddie." Sam said slowly to him. "As in girl."

"Barely." Freddie muttered causing Sam to say 'ooh' in a mocking tone. "Just keep your hands off my AV equipment."

"You mean I can't play with the white balance on your superity duperity camcorder?" Sam asked in a mocking tone.

"Are we doing this or not?" Peter asked causing Sam to see him for the first time.

"Who's this?" Sam questioned with a finger at Peter.

"I'm Peter-." Peter began before Freddie started talking.

"Sure everyone keeps mocking the white balance until the skin tone goes completely Ingenta."

"... Parker." Peter finished for the heck of it.

Sam coughed and walked a little closer to Freddie. "Carly will never love you."

Carly groaned as that was brought up as Freddie lost it. "That's it, I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home."

"We just spent two hours hooking that stuff up!" Peter said in disbelief as Carly decided to fix this.

"Please stay." She said causing Freddie to calm down.

"Okay." Although he glared at Sam.

"_***Cough***_ Whipped. _***Cough***_" Now the glare went to Peter who smiled innocently. "What? I had something in my throat."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter felt like ripping his hair out at some of the auditions.

First they had a guy named Jeff who was doing a horrible French Accent that had something to do with a play where apparently the punch line was 'I don't know.'

Then they had someone playing the violin and it was actually pretty good music, although Carly fell asleep during it and considering it was almost over, Peter nudged her to get her to wake up.

The third one was a man doing ballet routine and Peter was sure the image was burned into his head forever.

Peter looked at the others to see that they had the same looks of disbelief.

It wasn't until an hour into the Talent Auditions that they had something interesting. "I will play the trumpet." A blonde haired girl said.

"Great." Carly said as Sam looked bored.

"Nice."

Peter gave a shrug. "Hit us with what you got."

The girl grinned. "While hopping on this Pogo Stick."

That got everyone to pay closer attention and as the girl began, she played every note perfectly while hopping around, not missing a beat.

This caused Carly and Sam to start clapping.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Carly said happy to have something interesting.

"Great job." Sam agreed.

"The first great one we've seen." Peter said with a smile.

They finally took a break after a failed comedian. '_I wonder if my Spider-Man routine would've worked here._' Peter thought wondering if he should enter.

His powers were a part of him and they did count as a talent, right?

Peter shook his head reminding himself that he wore the mask because he didn't want people to make fun of him if he failed back home.

But then again, the costume was just sitting at the bottom of his trunk in his room waiting to be unpacked.

"But forget that." Sam said to a sentence that Carly said. "Can we please discuss the kids hair and glasses? I mean, he looks like Miss Briggs."

Carly laughed. "Yeah except he doesn't have Miss Briggs crazy, pointed boobs."

"Those were boobs?" Peter snorted. "I thought they were traffic cones."

Unknown to them, Freddie turned the camera to them as Sam laughed. "I know, what is up with those?"

"I think they're waffle cones that she stuffed in her bra." Carly joked.

"I know, I mean she can poke an eye out with one of those things." Sam agreed.

Peter pretended to look thoughtful. "Whose to say she hasn't already?"

"Okay, we should keep going." Carly said looking at the sheet. "We still got eleven more kids to see."

Sam groaned at hearing that. "Eleven?"

"Oh calm down, they can't get any worse." Carly reassured her.

Five minutes later, she was proved wrong as a random kid doing some beat boxing.

"You had to say it." Peter remarked dryly looking at Carly who also had a look of annoyance.

"And I was wrong." Carly admitted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was finishing unpacking late at night before he pulled out his Spider-Man costume.

"You were fun to be for a while." Peter said to the costume with a smile. "All the tricks I did and how people thought Spider-Man was cool, I wonder how they would react if it was Puny Parker who was Spider-Man."

He had the strange urge to put it on, but there was no shows for him to do.

... Not yet at least, maybe if he was desperate for money he would.

Peter was brought out of his musings by his cell phone going off. '_Who is calling me at this hour?_' He thought before seeing the number.

"Harry?" Peter asked in confusion. "Why are you calling me this late?"

"_Pete, I didn't know you had the guts to do it._" Harry's voice said and he was laughing.

"What?" Peter asked a little worried that Harry found out about him being Spider-Man. "What are you talking about?"

"_Making fun of a woman's pointy boobs._" Harry said before he could be heard laughing.

Peter felt his eyes widened. "How the heck do you know about that?!"

"_It's on Splash Face._" Harry said. "_Under Talent Show Auditions, now that's a great talent show. Speaking of which who are the two girls?_"

"Hang on." Peter booted up the computer he had and typed the video name on Splash Face before he cursed. "Shit, if Miss Briggs sees this, I'm dead."

"_Nice knowing ya._" Harry said although he wasn't laughing as he heard how worried he was. "_Can you get it off?_"

"Only Freddie can." Peter replied looking annoyed. "Luckily, he's living on the same floor as me."

"_Good luck._" Harry said as Peter hung up.

Luckily he was able to sneak out without waking his Aunt and Uncle and he barely made it to Freddie's door when the door across the hall opened to show Sam who stopped at seeing him.

"You saw Splash Face?" Peter asked as Sam gave a nod before Peter saw her pick the lock and go inside.

A second later a scream was heard as Sam began dragging Freddie and Peter felt his mouth twitch at his pajamas before Sam dropped Freddie on the floor in the apartment across from his where Peter poked his head to see Carly in there as well.

"**WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!**" Freddie shouted in anger.

"What is with your pajamas?" Peter asked curiously causing all three of them to look at him. "Come on, I can't be the only one curious."

"Not the point." Carly said before looking at Freddie. "Why did you film us at the auditions today?!"

Peter was wondering how their yelling wasn't waking any adults up as Freddie blinked. "Oh because you guys were being funny."

"Well, you shouldn't have put us online without our permission." Sam said to Freddie who now looked confused.

"I didn't, I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions." Freddie said walking to the computer.

"Freddie, I got called by someone I knew laughing at what he saw." Peter said to the teen.

"Yeah, you did the opposite of that." Carly told him.

"What?" Freddie scoffed as he began typing. "There's no way I-... Uh-oh."

"Yeah." Sam said with a look.

"Just take us off the site." Carly told him.

"Preferably before Miss Briggs sees it." Peter put in.

"Okay, okay!" Freddie said to the three of them. "Just give me a sec."

"Oh this is so not good." Carly said beginning to pace as something caught Peter's attention. "Anyone can just click to see everything we said today."

"So embarrassing-."

"Is that a Squirrel Camera?" Carly and Sam turned to see Peter staring at the Squirrel Camera sculpture that was on the table.

"Ha!" Freddie cheered causing all three of them to turn to him. "Got it. See? At your request this video shall be removed."

Carly sighed. "Finally."

"Good." Sam agreed.

Peter looked relieved before Freddie continued. "Tomorrow morning."

"Do you know how many thousands of people can view it by then?!" Carly asked in a panicked tone.

"Alright look, before you all get freaked out Splash Face has message boards." Freddie said as Peter looked confused.

"So?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"I'm with her, what does that have to do with anything?" Peter asked.

"Let's see what people are saying about the video." Freddie continued as he read some of the comments. "Carly, you and your friends Sam and Peter crack me up, funny stuff."

"Great, so one kid likes us-." Carly began sarcastically before Freddie held up a finger.

"Wait, Slackerboy314 writes Carly, you're hot." Freddie turned to her. "It's true."

"You are." Sam agreed.

Peter just shrugged, not giving a verbal response.

"Stop." Carly said now looking embarrassed.

"Here's another one. Yo you guys are hilarious." Freddie said reading it. "When's your next show?"

"Show?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do we look like, comedians?"

"Apparently." Sam said.

"And this one says that you guys are way better then some of the puke here on Splash Face." Freddie said causing them all to blink in surprise.

"Wow, they love us." Sam said as Carly chuckled.

"Yeah, more then puke."

"Hey here's one from a Spidey-Fan." Freddie said causing Peter to blink in shock. "Who knew that Puny Parker had it in him to dis a teacher-... Puny Parker?"

Seeing the three look at him in confusion, Peter shrugged. "I had a growth spurt the last year." He supplied to them, knowing who it was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sunday passed by quickly, although Peter was tired that day due to the small midnight adventure he had trying to get the video off the web.

It was off early in the morning thankfully, so hopefully they got it off before Miss Briggs saw it.

On Monday, Peter entered the school to see Carly and Sam waiting with Carly pacing. "Did you give her the disc yet?" He asked as Sam shook her head before Carly groaned.

"What if she saw it?" Carly asked causing Sam to reassure her.

"The video was off yesterday morning." Sam said.

Carly looked at her still keeping the panicked expression. "What if she saw it before it came off?"

"It was Sunday, she was probably at Church." Sam suggested earning a weird look from Carly.

"What Church would let Miss Briggs into the door?"

"... A Satanist Church?" Peter quipped causing them to snort.

Sam hushed them because Miss Briggs was coming down the stairs as they immediately adopted innocent faces. "Hello Carly. Samantha. Peter" Miss Briggs said in a way that Peter figured his sixth sense should've gone off.

"Howdy." Sam greeted as Carly gave a nod.

"Morning Miss Briggs."

"Beautiful Morning, isn't it?" Peter asked with a smile.

"We had trouble putting it online, so here's a DVD of every kid who auditioned Saturday." Carly said giving it to Miss Briggs.

"Thank you." Miss Briggs said as they smiled before she continued. "I'll be sure not to poke a hole in them or an eye out with my pointy bossoms."

Now she was openly glaring at them.

"Yeah, she saw it." Peter said looking pale.

"We're so sorry." Carly tried to say as Miss Briggs shook her head.

"Yes and I'm sure you'll be even more sorry when I grade your next exams." With that threat, Miss Briggs began walking off.

"Uh Miss Briggs." Carly began as she turned.

"What?" She asked sounding annoyed before Carly held out a piece of paper.

"We typed up a list of kids who we think should be in the Talent Show." Carly began before Miss Briggs snatched the paper from her and began reading over it as disbelief showed on her face.

"Snorting milk? Pogo-Stick Hopping? These aren't talents." Miss Briggs said with a laugh.

"They were the most fun kids to watch." Sam protested as Miss Briggs snorted.

"Good bye."

"Wait, you mean you're not going to let any of the kids we picked be on the show?" Carly asked as Miss Briggs gave a smirk.

"That's right, children." With that she closed her classroom door.

Their shocked silence was interrupted by a series of beat boxing noises as they turned to see the same kid from the Talent Show behind him.

As he continued, Carly snapped. "No one enjoys that!"

The kid gave them a look before he shrugged and continued walking away from them.

"... That was harsh." Peter said causing Carly to glare so he put up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I am so mad." Carly said as she, Sam and Peter entered her apartment.

The reason Peter went was because he was in this mess as well.

"Me too." Sam said shutting the door. "I need some ham."

Peter looked at her in disbelief as she sat her bag down near the couch and entered the kitchen. "Seriously, Miss Briggs is the worst." Carly continued.

"You don't have to convince me." Sam agreed opening the fridge. "I hated her even before she had that brown lump on her nose removed."

Peter looked disgusted. "Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't." Carly told him as someone knocked on the door. "I'll tell you something." She looked out the peep hole. "She's what's wrong with the world."

The door opened to reveal Freddie. "Who is what's wrong with the world?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"Miss Briggs." Peter answered him before he continued. "Up there along with Hydra, AIM, Crime, Famine-."

"We get the picture." Sam said as she began cutting into the ham with a knife.

"Well, at least she got that brown lump on her nose removed." Freddie stated.

"That was already brought up." Peter told him.

Freddie blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, right before you knocked as a matter of fact."

"I just hate it that adults like her can control what kids can do or see." Carly said getting a glass before opening the door to get some tea. "It ticks me off."

"Why do they put the bone right in the middle of the ham?" Sam asked not even paying attention.

"Why do people do anything?" Peter asked before looking at Carly. "But what can we do about it? No one will listen to a bunch of kids."

Carly stopped as an idea hit her. "Hey, remember all that stuff the kids wrote about us on the message board?" She asked causing them to frown. "

"Yeah." Sam said still looking at the ham.

"I remember." Peter gave a shrug.

"Things like you guys should upload more videos?" Carly began and Peter caught onto what she was suggesting. "When's your next show and we want more?"

"You want to give them more?" Peter asked and Carly gave a nod happy that someone got the idea.

"More?" Freddie asked in confusion.

Sam blinked and actually looked away from the ham. "Okay, what are we talking about here?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Doing a web show." Carly explained to them. "Online, every week."

"Why?" Sam asked propping a piece of ham into her mouth.

"Because it can be whatever we want it to be." Carly told her. "No adults to say you can't do this or you can't do that. We can do whatever we want, say whatever we want."

"Within reason." Peter said as Carly gave him that one. "Last thing we need is to have an angry mob of pissed off people trying to lynch us."

"We'll just throw Freddie at them." Sam remarked eliciting a 'hey' from the boy before she continued. "Wouldn't it mean we would have to do work and stuff?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Well if you're going to do a show, you'll have to prepare for it." She said to her best friend.

"Nah, we'll make it your show." Sam suggested. "You do the work and I'll show up and be your amazing sidekick."

"Wait, what's the show going to be about?" Freddie asked as Peter leaned back with his arms crossed.

"Anything, something different every week." Carly said before smirking. "And for our first show, kids with bizzaro talents."

"Now that's some payback." Peter remarked seeing why she suggested it.

"I'll say." Sam had a smile. "Miss Briggs says no, no, no while we say, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Hey, why don't you call your show ICarly?" Freddie suggested causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

Peter hummed in thought.

It was actually a good name for a web show.

Seeing the looks, Freddie looked nervous. "You know I, internet?" He elaborated. "Carly, you."

Sam gave a nod. "I like it." She agreed which was a surprise to Freddie.

"ICarly is cool." Carly agreed.

"And uh, you're going to need a um, Technical Producer, right?" Freddie asked casually leaning against the counter.

"... You're right, a bomb is more subtle then you." Peter joked earning a glare from Freddie.

"Not cool."

"Hey!" A new voice caused them to turn and see a twenty-six year old man with short dark hair, wearing a grey shirt and tight dark jeans carrying what looked like two halves of a life size doll. "Look what someone left in the dumpster, isn't she amazing?"

That was when he noticed there was one extra person in the room.

"Well I know Sam and Freddie, but you are?" The man asked.

"Peter Parker, just moved in down the hall." Peter said as the man gave a nod.

"Spencer Shay." Spencer introduced himself before Carly ran towards him.

"Hey can we use the third floor as kind of a TV Studio?" Carly asked as Spencer blinked.

"Well I-."

He didn't finish as the three teens said their thanks and ran up.

"Wait, I didn't-I mean-... Okay later." Spencer said with a shake of his head as he tripped over the bag Sam left. "**WHOA!**"

Instead of falling, Peter reacted and grabbed his arm, preventing Spencer from falling.

"Thanks." Spencer said with a nod. "Nice reflexes."

"Oh no problem." Peter said before he ran up the stairs to avoid being asked how he moved that quickly.

Spencer blinked at seeing his quick retreat. "Oooooookaaaaaay." He said as he turned to move but he stopped and lightly stepped over the backpack as he smirked.

He then tripped on the steps.

"**WHOA!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A web show?" Aunt May asked as Peter was eating an early dinner with them four days later.

"Yeah, Carly, Sam, Freddie and I prepared a web show." Peter said as he had the script they wrote at dinner. "I'm just making sure that I memorized my lines."

"That sounds like a lot of work, can you commit to it?" Uncle Ben asked as Peter gave a nod.

"Yeah, I did it before." Peter said without thinking. "And I told Harry so he's spreading the word around Midtown High."

Aunt May and Uncle Ben gave each other looks of surprise.

"Peter?" Aunt May asked but Peter was absorbed in the script. "Peter? Peter!"

"Yeah?" Peter looked up.

Aunt May sighed. "First what did we say about reading at the dinner table?"

Peter grinned. "Did we say we liked it?"

Uncle Ben chuckled before he looked serious. "When exactly did you prepare for a show?"

Peter blinked before he realized he said that and luckily he came up with a quick response. "I did help with the Talent Show Saturday." He reminded them. "That's what I meant."

Thankfully, they bought it.

Deciding to put the script down as they ate, Peter stopped from giving a sigh of relief. '_I really need to think about what I say._'

"What's it going to be called?" Aunt May asked.

"Freddie suggested ICarly considering it was her that came up with the idea and we all voted for it." Peter said with a grin. "We spent four days preparing for it and it'll be on in three hours."

"We'll be sure to watch it." Uncle Ben promised as Peter gave a smile.

"Thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter knocked and in a few seconds, Carly opened it looking panicked as she had a bottle of tea. "Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some chores." Peter apologized as they walked towards the elevator that was in the room as Freddie shouted down.

"Fifty-Two Seconds."

Rapidly pressing the button, Carly called out. "Sam, come on."

A toilet flushed before Sam ran out. "Sorry I had to pee."

"Way too much info." Peter quipped as the elevator doors opened.

"You always have to pee." Carly said as she pressed the button.

"Well it's either that or I explode." Sam responded.

"That would make an impression on the camera." Peter remarked before moving to avoid a punch to the arm.

"Knock it off." Carly said to them as the doors began closing.

"Forty-Five Seconds."

"We're on our way up." Carly called out as they waited for the elevator to go up.

"You two know what to do?" Carly asked as Sam groaned and Peter gave a nod.

"Yes." Sam said as they began saying what they would do at the same time while Peter chuckled before they arrived and the doors opened to show Freddie typing on the computer.

"Twenty Seconds." Freddie said as Carly placed the cap on her tea and tossed it to Freddie who caught it and they all took their places with Sam being on the left, Carly being on the right and Peter was in the back.

"I look good?" Sam asked as Peter gave a nod.

"I don't see anything wrong." Peter said. "Me?"

"Your hair is a little messy." Carly said as Peter tried to flatten it. "What about me?"

"There's something in your teeth." Sam said causing Carly to freak.

"Get it out." Carly said as Sam was trying to pick it and Peter was trying to stay out of the way as Freddie came running with his camera.

"In Five, four, three, two and-."

They immediately calmed down and looked at the camera. "Hey there people of Earth." Carly greeted nervously. "I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first web cast of a little show we like to call, ICarly."

"She's Carly." Sam said with a grin.

"She's Sam." Carly returned.

"Sam I am." Sam answered before jerking her head back. "He's Peter."

"That's the name, don't wear it out." Peter quipped.

"Carly, Sam and Peter." Carly repeated.

Sam shook her head. "I think they're clear."

"Can never be to sure." Peter remarked with a grin. "It would be awkward if we forgot our names."

"That it would be." Sam agreed.

"Demonstrate the thing." Carly motioned towards the blue handheld box in Sam's hand.

"Right, this device provided by our dorky friend Freddie." Sam began causing Carly to roll her eyes and Peter to do a face palm.

"That's disrespectful." Freddie interrupted pointing a finger at her.

"I've only been here a week and I can tell she's always disrespectful to you." Peter said as Freddie turned to Peter.

"I thought you were on my side, Peter."

"There are sides?" Peter asked playing dumb. "I never knew."

Sam got the show back on track. "We can do this." She pressed a button causing a cheer to emanate from the room. "And this." Another button caused a crowd letting out a disappointed sigh. "And this."

The lights began being to dim as music played and the girls began dancing.

Peter blinked, not expecting that before he shrugged and began to dance as well pretending he was in his Spider-Man costume.

"Alright, tonight we're going to show you a couple of kids with pretty sweet talents." Carly began before Sam slid past her.

"Freeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkssssshhhhoooooooow." Sam drawled out.

"Did she see a mirror?" Peter asked curiously as that was a part of the script.

"Stop it." Carly said to them before grinning. "Alright this first kid can take a glass of milk-."

"This is so deliciously gross." Sam interrupted.

"I've seen stuff in New York that is saner then this." Peter quipped.

"Snort this milk up his nose." Carly continued.

Sam grinned. "It's the best thing ever."

"That could be debatable, but it is cool." Peter agreed.

"And make the milk squirt out of his eyes."

"I want to marry this boy." Sam said and Peter grinned as he pulled out his phone and a wedding song began to play.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Milk Snorter." He joked with a grin.

"Lets bring him out." Carly said as they moved out of the way. "Simon Kindle."

"You're up dude." Same said as a teen wearing a purple shirt came out.

"Alright Simon, you ready to show what you can do?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Let's do it." Simon agreed as Carly looked at Sam.

"Drum Roll." Sam pressed the button on the device as a drum went off and Simon snorted the milk as Peter shuddered.

"That has to sting." He quipped before Simon focused and the milk began squirting out his right eye.

The girls began to scream as Peter laughed and clapped his hands before all three of them approached Simon.

"The King of Dairy." Carly said with a laugh.

"You don't see that happen everyday." Sam agreed.

"No you don't." Peter lied remembering seeing the news about an X-Man named Cyclops who shot red solar energy from his eyes.

As more kids passed by, Carly, Sam and Peter became less nervous.

"She's a contortionist, will you look at her?" Carly asked as a small girl was twisted enough to think you were watching something out of the Exorcist.

"That looks painful." Sam shouted.

"That it does." Peter said knowing he could do the same if he wanted to, but he kept that quiet.

They then had someone who could actually speak anything a person said completely backwards without hesitation.

There was only one left after a girl left with a goat. "Looking at that goat made me hungry." Sam said as Peter shook his head.

"Everything does."

"Not everything." Sam protested.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Name one thing." He challenged her.

"Freddie." Sam answered without hesitation as Peter gave a shrug.

"**HEY!**"

"We'll we're sorry to say that the very first webcast of ICarly is almost over." Carly said as Sam pressed a button letting an 'aw' out.

"Aw don't be like that." Peter said having the time of his life.

"Yeah, don't be sad." Carly agreed. "We still got one more kid with a weird talent, but first."

Sam took it from there. "If you like our show, tell your friends."

"Your cousins." Peter suggested.

"People you like." Sam went on as Carly laughed.

"People you hate."

"Even a guy in the next bathroom stall." Peter joked. "Because you need to spread the word around the world."

"The word that we're going to here live online, every week at ." Carly told them.

Sam grinned widely. "In fact, next week Carly is going to take my tonsils out right here."

"... I'll schedule the appointment at the Hospital." Peter sighed dramatically.

"They're lying." Carly reassured the viewers.

"But how awesome would that be?" Sam asked them.

"So if there's anything you want us to say or do on our show, no matter how crazy or weird." Carly said looking right at the camera.

"Or stupid." Sam supplied.

"Anything that will be awesome to see." Peter suggested.

"Then post them at ." Sam said pointing doing the double finger guns at the camera.

"Oh and if you want to send us a video of you doing or saying anything cool." Peter said. "Like telling a joke-."

"Or eating a bug." Sam supplied causing Peter to snort.

"Then e-mail it to us at ." Carly said with a smile. "And if it's cool enough, we'll show it right here on ICarly."

"Now be nice or we will find you." Peter said as Carly and Sam pulled out some toilet paper. "And these will mysteriously appear in your trees without our knowledge."

"Time for our last kid, Terrence James and she's about to play us out." Carly said gesturing to Terrence who came out with her trumpet.

"On her trumpet." Sam said despite the fact they could see it.

"However she will be using a Pogo Stick at the same time." Peter said as she began playing with Carly and Sam commenting during it as they began jumping next to her.

"... Can you believe them?" Peter asked looking at the camera.

"You're going to join them." Freddie commented knowing the line.

"Duh." Peter said as he jumped in there.

In a few seconds, Freddie turned the camera off. "And we're clear." He said causing them to cheer that they finished their first webcast of ICarly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freddie was typing frantically as Carly and Sam were hanging over his shoulder and Peter was drinking a bottle of water.

"Well?" Sam asked as Carly looked frantic.

"Hurry."

Freddie looked at them. "You guys are making me nervous."

"Just let him work." Peter said knowing how hard it was to bring it up.

"Here it is." Freddie said getting the views to come up.

"How many?" Carly asked nervously.

"Thirty-Nine Thousand." Freddie said causing the girls to scream as Peter laughed.

"Whoa, I didn't think it would be that many." Peter said as they all began a victory dance and Spencer walked in looking at them before he shrugged and began cheering as he danced with them.

After a few seconds, Spencer asked. "Why are we happy?"

"Because our very first web show rocked." Carly explained to her older brother.

"And it was viewed by over Thirty-Nine Thousand people." Sam told him causing Spencer's eyes to widen.

"Get out." Spencer said before faking a sad look as he hugged Carly and messed with her hair. "My baby sister is a web star."

"Hey, we should have a party to celebrate." Sam suggested.

"Yeah that would be cool." Carly agreed as Freddie and Peter gave a nod.

"Yes." Spencer said sounding serious causing the teens to look at him. "Yes we should, but it shouldn't be a normal, regular party."

"Oh no." Carly said with a grin.

"It needs to be something different." Spencer said before blinking. "Something... Wonderfully random."

"Dress up as a random powered person?" Peter suggested with a chuckle. "Like the Avengers or the Fantastic Four?"

Spencer snapped his fingers at hearing that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next night, everyone was dressed as a hero or villain from New York.

Carly had on a Sue Storm costume with a blonde wig, while Sam had on a She-Hulk costume.

Freddie dressed as an X-Man named Wolverine and Spencer came in wearing a spray painted plastic Iron Man suit.

What surprised them was Peter wearing his Spider-Man costume.

"I thought you were dressing as a hero or a villain." Sam said in surprise.

"I said random powered person." Peter said taking his mask off. "Even if he's not a hero or villain, Spider-Man has powers."

"It's true." Freddie said his hair filled with gell as he had spoons for claws.

"Spoons?" Carly asked.

"My Mom wouldn't let me use anything but them." Freddie answered them.

The house was filled with various Thor's, Captain America's, Human Torch's and countless others, with some of them wearing the same costumes as the ICarly gang.

There was even someone dressed as Deadpool asking about Chimichanga's.

He did a good impersonation of the guy as well.

But Peter was surprised to find out that he was the only one wearing a Spider-Man costume.

He didn't let that bother him as he was drinking a soda as the others were having the time of their lives.

"Life is good." Peter said taking a sip of his soda.

"That it is, Spidey, that it is." Deadpool sat next to him before looking up. "Hey Author, end the chapter already."

"What?" Peter asked with a weird look.

**To Be Continued...**

**... Well maybe.**

**I honestly don't really have a plan for this because this was a result of a dream that made me think that someone drugged me, even if it was probably from watching ICarly and reading Spider-Man comics at the same time.**

**But I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I typed a chapter to upload and if I get good reviews, I may continue it.**

**Anyways, what do you think of the changes?**

**I actually had Uncle Ben lived in this one, but that in turn eliminated Peter's reason to being a Superhero.**

**That's not to say that he may become one or not later on in the story if I do continue it.**

**But anyways tell me what you think and I'll see what I can do.**

**Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
